The Most Retarted Vampire in the World: Sasuke Uchiha
by It's.Nothing.But.Lust.Or.Love
Summary: I've got a job as a Vampire Hunter. The typical "saving the world and get the girl"...well not me. I as in Uzumaki Naruto have to chew and swallow the most cliningest person in the world. Enter here the ass of a bastard, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasunaru, M for sex and gore. You guys know what to do if you don't like yaoi.
1. Enter: Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 1:

Enter: Uzumaki Naruto

I really hate my job. I sleep all day and work at night. Fuck, what life is that!?

Oh, if you don't know yet and I guess you don't, I'm a vampire hunter.

Now you're probably wondering why would I say such a thing. Vampires don't exist.

Well...they do. Really. I'm not fucking with you.

And now... right this moment one vampire is looking at me with blood-red eyes.

Obviously he's hungry. Well can't blame on him. He needs to eat but he should've had thought twise before killing a person or two. That is the most important ´law´amoung vampires.

Well... back to this moment.

So... there is this vampire looking at me. I watch back at him with my sky blue-eyes.

I have... ok I repeat. I **had **an knife but right now it's right under that dude's feet.

So normally vampire hunters´ would have a back-up knife or whatever it's called but right now... I don't have it. So I need to fetch back my favorite knife or use my fists wich probably isn't a wice choice.

"What's wrong? Scared I eat you? You do smell fucking nice to me." vampire grinned at me.

"Not at all. Just waiting my window of opportunity." I said pretty sarcastic way. Well I don't mind. I **am** pretty sarcastic, acually.

"Oh yeah?" he asked back again... grinning. Oh how much I hate that grin. I would love to just smack it off but then again... it wouldn't be smart.

"Well fuck yeah!" I screamed and runned forward.

He seems to have good reflexis. I give him an point for that. He's only a little faster than me but I dodged his arm and slided to my knife. Then I turned around and froze.

He was there and a millisecond later I felt something pierce in my neck.

I screamed in pain and started to struggle and cut with my knife at the vampire who just bit my fucking neck! Hoewer he only bit harder on my neck and now I dropped my knife.

Remind me later that I take my back-up knife with me. But considering this situation it really doesn't help.

"Get off me!" I screamed in pain and struggled back. That guy just didn't want to move an inch!

I sighed and took my gun out of my jeans and put it side of this guy's head. I hope there would be another way out of this but there aren't much of choices. He felt my gun and stopped drincking my blood.

"You should've thought before biting the neck of Uzumaki Naruto."

I said with an dark voice and pulled the triger. Blood spilled everywhere and the vampire melted in dust. I sighed again and put the gun back in my jeans. Great, my jeans are ruined... oh well.

I winced when I felt pain in the left side of my neck. I reached to touch it and it was bleeding like hell and I was starting to feel lightheaded but I suppose I'm used to it already.

I got up and started to walk out of the park where this fight happened. I looked around the park one more time before I walked in an alleyway and stopped to listen any sounds.

Since I'm bleeding you can't be too caucious, right?

Vampires smell blood and right now I have blood pretty much from two sources so I would be an excellent target.

I stopped and looked at the full moon that was in the dark night sky.

I was ready to start walk again until I felt someone's hot breath against my neck.

I quickly got my knife out of my sleeve and turned around only to be slammed against an wall.

I winced and tried to struggle but found out that my hands were hold above my head.

I looked up at this new vampire dude's face and when I found out who he was I felt my eyes wide.

"Well, hello my little kitsune. It's suprising to see you out here... smelling like blood."

smirked none than the most retared vampire in the world.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Well, isn't it Uzumaki Naruto? What a suprise." Sasuke said with an sarcastic but dark and silky voice.

"Not at all. Thinking that** I **was only doing my job**...**before you came." I said with an smirk.

Let me descripe you this guy a bit. He's tall. And I mean tall. Probably 190cm. Well I can't complain because I'm 163cm so I'm pretty short for an guy. He has dark hair wich is short at front but taller at back. He's got this ridiculus hair-style wich reminds me of an duck butt. He's pale and got these really dark eyes. It's perfect how his skin is so white and his hair and eyes are so dark, framing his face. He has pale lips that are thin but luscious. He's pretty muscular but still thin. Now he's wearing tight leather pants with a chain and dark grey long-sleeved shirt. It's neck hole is V-shaped and really big showing a little his muscular chest. He's wearing black hiking boots.

After all he's perfect for an gay. Yes, I'm gay and no, I don't mean him for me. Because I hate him.

We have a long history together where is envolded emotions. Positive and negative. And I don't want to remember them.

"Really? Haven't you missed me?" He said with an pout wich is really uncharastic for him.

"Nope." I said without thinking. He came closer until his nose was touching my cheek. He licked it wich sent shivers going down my spine.

"Mm. Your taste haven't changed. Still taste as good as always." He breathed in my cheek.

I thought about that for an moment. Then I rememberd what I was doing until this teme got here.

"Teme, get off me! I need to go back home." I shouted in his ear. He winched and looked at me with his dark, deep eyes. He's eyes are the most beautiful things I've seen. So dark and so deep I could drown in them.

"Fine, let's go then." He said and picked me up his shoulder. I was too slow again. This fucking teme always gets me off guard. Stupid emotions!

"Eh?! No, no, no. You are going that way and I am going that way. Totally different ways, teme! Now put me down!" With that I started to struggle. His arm around my waist only tightened and he put his another arm right above my ass. I froze and started to feel dizzy- wich I can blame that teme.

"Teme, put me down." I said with an weak voice. He's only respond was word with two letters. Word what says "Hello people! I'm an Uchiha! And I get what I want because I'm an spoiled brat!"

"Hn." I could hear his smirk in his voice. That hot and sexy smirk. And I did **not **just think that.

"Teme, I said put...me...down..."

And with that darkness took me in.


	2. Really? Kidnapping?

**Author's note: **

**OMG! First Chapter and followers are already four!**

**Thank you so much! This is my first fanfiction and I *may have a few mispelling but ****you can just inform it about me. Btw, this whole story is in Naruto's point of view.**

donthateapreciatexyaoix **Thank you for your review! I appriciate it!**

**Here's new chapter, enjoy it! =)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2:

Really? Kidnapping?

I woke up with an groan. God! My head hurts! It feels like someone has been using it as a punching bag. But I think I have something more to worry about. For example...where the heck am I?

I remember the asshole-vampire I killed, then going in the alley and that teme showing up...

Shit! That teme got me! Oh, I'm gonna kick his leather ass. How dare he?!

"You know dobe, that I can hear you? Right?"

I opened my eyes and took a look around me. I was in a dark room in a bed. I couldn't see much but I definetley heard. Vampire hunters have better senses than normal humans but still lower than vampires. All though, Vampire hunters have some sense that is better than the others. Some have better eyesight or in my case better hearing. Now I heard something move on my right. Then next thing I knew I was blinded by a light.

"Gah! Teme, watch a little before you turn someone's eyes into blindballs!" I screamed covering my burning eyes with my hands.

"Well, I thought you would like to see something since you don't have that good eyesight." smirked the damn teme. And why would he know that? Oh yeah...I have told him.

"Shut up. You could've had warned me. You know. Opening your mouth to speak. But then again you don't know how to speek sentences, so..." I replyid with a smirk. Ha! Take that bastard!

"And you speak too much with your mouth when you could do something more creative with it." the teme said still with the Uchiha smirk.

"Like what?" I guestioned from the teme. But it looks like I shouldn't have opened my mouth because the smirk only widened from my question. I start to feel uncomfortable from that smirk.

"Oh dobe, you_ don't_ want to know." he said and started to walk to an door, my quess: a bathroom.

"Pervert." I muttered with a blush. He just chuckled and disappered from my sight.

Immediately I runned to the door that wasn't a bathroom and tried turning the handle. Keyword that I _tried_ but it seems that the teme locked me in here. I turned around and looked for any windows.

No, no windows. Well then...there goes plan A. I just have to go plan B: Steal the key.

Knowing Sasuke, he is probably keeping the key for himself in a pocket or around his neck. I just have to distract him or something.

But as in now, I looked the room closer and sighted. Typical Sasuke, I give that. The room looks...well I put it in one word: expencive and that Uchiha Sasuke is...expencive and damn rich.

The walls are dark red, the colour of wine and the floor is dark brown woodfloor. All the furniture are also either red or black. The bed's bedding is red and a little messy for the time I was sleeping in it. The sidetables are black but the material is wood, not metal. There are also a couch which is red velvet and a HD-TV. There are a closet where I think are clothes or corpses. I highly doubt it but can't be too sure if it's teme. Speaking of which...where is he? Shouldn't he be back already from the bathroom?

To check it out I walked over to the door and took a peak and regretted it immediately. Sasuke is in shower. There isn't any curtain or door, no. There is only like this fencestyilish halfwall which just covers Sasukes...well, I think you know what. The teme hasn't changed much. His skin is still pale and smooth. His skins shows his muscles and oh, those muscles. His back and shoulders are board and his chest is muscular. He has a six-pack in his abdomen where are falling waterdrops. His hair is wet and down, not that duck butt style but I know that it's natural for Sasuke.

I should just look away but I couldn't. All those memories are starting to surface and making me remember things I just want to forget. Before I could look away I saw something silver in Sasuke's pack of clothes. A key. I glanced back at Sasuke who now is facing the wall. I take this chance and hope that this door has been oiled and damn well.

I carefully open the door. Thankfully there isn't coming any sound. I start to sneak to the counter where Sasuke's clothes lay, all the time keeping my eyes on Sasuke. Then I glanced the key and taked it carefully in my hand. The tension is starting to beat my heart faster and my hands are sweating. I try to cool my head because Sasuke could hear my heartbeat and discover me. Finally my heartbeat goes back to normal and I start to walk backwards to the door, still keeping my eyes on Sasuke. I took his clothes with me because I am known to have a grudge for a _long_ time.

Finally I reach the door and put his clothes down. My lips form a wide grin. Time for revenge.

I whistle at him and he turns around with an arched eyebrow. Typical Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke. Nice ass." I say and show him the key that is in my possession.

His eyes widened and he is about to say something when I close the door and lock it with the key. Now I know Sasuke gets through it easily but it buys me a little bit more time. I run to the other door and open it with the key. When I'm outside I lock it again. I know this will slow down Sasuke more. When I'm done I start running to my right, where the elevaitor is. I get to the elevator and push the button. The doors opened and I got inside, pressing the 1st floor's button. Then Sasuke gets his - now clothed - ass through the door and looks at me. Oh boy. He looks pissed. He walks towards me quickly. I start to push the 1st floors button constantly. The doors close just before Sasuke gets his hand between them.

I take a deep breath and let it out to calm my nerves. Damn, that was close! A second later and he would have got me. I take a look at the floorboard and it reades 6th floor. Shit, just how high is this building. I wait until I get to the 1st floor and the doors open. What's behind the doors, takes my breath away. There is standing Sasuke, looking between really bored and really pissed. I swallow and try to walk around him but he shots an arm around my waist and hoists me up his shoulder...again.

"Teme! Let me down!" I struggle again. This feels awfully familiar, doesn't it?

"Naruto, I suggest you to shut up or I have do it for you." Oh, he's definitely pissed. The punched the elevaitor button more than pushed.

"Really teme? I think this is kidnapping and I have every right to say what I damn want."

I stated the oblivious. Well, he is kidnapping me...kinda.

"I would state it more like...saving your life. Oh, and you're welcome." He definitely said that last part with sarcasm...wait, what? I stopped with my strugglings.

"What do you mean you saved my life?" I asked with confusion. I would bet that my eyes are full of at this moment.

"Hn." Aaand there it is again. Nothing else to say. Well-

"Woah!" I screamed the suddenless of his next movements. He droped me down and pushed me against the elevaitor wall. I looked in his eyes which are only now full irritation, not anger.

"There was another vampire who would've attacked you. And I saved you from it, dobe." He said slowly, like I wouldn't understand him. Well, fuck him! I understand perfectley, thank you very much.

"I don't need help. Especially from you." I said with and dark voice.

He didn't say anything. Just watched me, like observing. I started to understand how close we really are. I could feel his breath on my face. He is so close. Without thinking I licked my dry lips and his eyes flicked to my lips. I could feel my heart and breath quickening. He started to move towards my lips. I couldn't move away...I couldn't say anything. He was just a centimetre away from me when the elevator doors opened to releave a couple. Sasuke pulled away from me in a blink of an eye and started to drag me away. We arrived at our room, or I at least think it's our room and got in.

He turned me around and crushed me against him. I didn't fight, it was futile. He asked where the key is and I said in my backpocket. He smirked at that. He took the key from my backpocket slowly, clearly trying to get a reaction. I didn't say anything only glared. He locked the door and put the key in his backpocket with a smirk. That smirked disappered and he looked concerned. Really?

"You should take a shower since you're still in blood. I take a look at your wound then." He said with an quiet voice.

I looked at me and realized that I was still in my bloody clothes and my neck was still covered in my own blood. I nodded and took a towel that he handed at me and walked to the bathroom.

I tried locking the door but I realized that Sasuke broked it when he came trough it. Shit.

"No peeping or you'll get a black eye and don't think I won't do it 'cause I will!"

I yelled through the door and heard him laughing. Bastard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:**

**Oh god, I can't write anymore.**

**I hope you like it. It might be a little confusing or unclear but **

**I hope you can catch it.**

**Oh yeah, at the beginning of this chapter Sasuke says he can hear Naruto.**

**I thought that in my fiction, vampires know how to read minds. I will explain it in later chapters.**

**I hope that I have time to write Chapter 3 soon.**

**Sayonara! =)**


	3. First Encounter

**Author's note:**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! I really appriciate them and to answer to your guestion **

**donthateapreciatexyaoix: You will find out! I will write about their history and how they met up. I just gotta say, my mind is creating a pretty awkward situation for these two! Just be patient! =)**

**Killua17: Thank you! You just made me happy! 3**

**Arisu Amano: Thank you for your review! I will try to do less grammanazies but my motherlanguage isn't English either, so I think you know how hard it is. C:**

**On with the story! =)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 3:

First encounter

I listened to any sounds through the door. Apparently Sasuke was watching TV and trust me, it's better this way. I sighted and started to go to shower. I passed the mirror and looked at myself from it. I look like shit! I was covered in blood. Blood was in my clothes and arms. I guess that is the asshole-vampire's blood 'cause it's darker. Oh, now you're probably wondering why is that? Let me explain it. Since vampires are considered dead, they don't have any heartbeat. So the blood is just in their veins, not acually moving. So when it's there, in the same place, it starts to become more thicker. So that's why it's darker. Anyway, the darker is from the vampire. Then is my neck. It's covered in my own blood. Though it's already dry now, there is still a good amount of it. The blood has splattered to my cheecks and some of it even my hair. Not forgetting, since I was fighting, I am also dirty and a little paler than normally. Probably during that that the vampire got a lot of my blood. And I looked tired on top of that.

Taking my eyes off the mirror, I stripped myself and got in the shower. The water is warm and cleaning the blood from my skin. My neck stings but it doesn't hurt that much. It's more like dull. I take shampoo and clean my hair. Since I know Sasuke will be waiting and I can't get out of the hotel, I'm not rushing it. Now that I'm in the shower I allow myself to go back in time. To time where I first met Uchiha Sasuke.

_Flashback:_

_I gratuaded. My family, the Uzumakis, are known to be the best Vampire Hunters in the World. It's just that, that my parents have died. It's not suprising for Vampire Hunters, everybody dies eventually. But my parents were murded by a vampire. Since then I knew that I wanted revenge. But the thing in the Vampire Hunter society is complicated. The head of the Vampire Hunters society is actually a vampire. A damn old one. Thy name's Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi to be precise. So he's the big boss. But _my_ boss is a pervet named Hatake Kakashi. He has this thingy with my guardian Umino Iruka. But let's not focus on that. _

_My first mission was to find and hunt a young vampire girl. Age was only 19. She was in vampire years something like 20, if I remember correctly. But on there, the people on information department screwed._

_I had found her. Right now she was having a meal. A guy. Age is unknown. I watched silently her and tried to wait my window of opportunity. I saw it and started to attack her. She didn't notice me until I was stabbing her with my knife. She dodged it but the knife scratched her shoulder. She hissed at me, showing her fangs. We started to go on circle. Then the next thing I knew I heard something behind me and I was pushed in the ground. My knife flew somewhere. You guys probably notice that I never learn to take my back-up knife with me. Well I didn't then and I don't now. Well back to the story. I felt her gripping my arm in my back. I couldn't move since my face was towards the ground. I heard her sniffing or smelling me, whatever you might call it._

"_Oh. God, you smell good!" She purred in my ear. I thought she was a slut for the first secound I saw her._

"_Y-You teleported. That should be imbossible! You're way too young!" I screamed and cursed for my stutteting._

"_Well, nope. I am actually in vampire's years 112 years old. So of course I can teleport, you yummy." She said with a grin. I knew it from the voice. Good hearing, remember?_

"_Could you do me a favour and get off me, would 'ya?" I said with sarcasim. It seems that when I am in tough situations, I always use sarcasm. It irritates people._

"_No, 'cause you smell so good. I wonder what you would taste like..." She said lowering her face towards my neck which she exposed by pulling my head back from my hair. _

_I felt her breath on my neck. Then the lips which opened. Then the fangs. However they didn't pierce my skin. I felt a wind and then the fangs were gone. I looked around me. I saw nothing. An empty road. I got up from the ground and I looked every direction but still saw nothing. Then I closed my eyes and listened. I heard something behind me and then...I felt a breath. _

"_Hello princess, needed to be saved?" I heard an silky voice say behind me. I opened my eyes and turned around only to be knocked back to the ground. I groaned and looked at the guy. And boy what a guy! He was obviously a vampire. But damn he was hot!_

"_Princess, wake up. You're drooling." Said the vampire with a smirk._

"_Teme, I'm not princess and I wasn't drooling." I said with irritation. Just who was this guy! Thinking he is so high and mighty. Well screw him!_

"_How about Sunshine? Hmm?" He said with an seductive voice. Wait. Was this bastard flirting with me?_

"_Teme stop flirting! And no. I'm not Sunshine either. I have a name." I said to the teme._

"_Then, you're Uzumaki Naruto, I presume?" He said with a faint smirk. He can't smile. His face says it all._

"_How do you know my name?" I asked from the vampire._

"_Hn. I was commanded to come here to help you. The information department had made an mistake of the vampire's information that you were supposed to hunt. Am I correct?" He explained with a low voice._

"_Oh right! I have to beat their asses! The information was wrong!" I yelled without thinking. I was known to say or yell before thiking it twice._

"_Dobe, shut up. I know the information was wrong. I just said it." The bastard said with a frown._

"_I'm not a dobe, teme." I said with a frown too. Was it infective?_

"_Hn." Oh, he's starting to piss me off._

"_Well, you know my name but I don't know yours, so why don't you tell me your name, teme." I said grinning._

"_And why should I do that, dobe?" He asked with a perfect arch of eyebrow._

"_Well, you're obviously a vampire and you were commanded to help me. So you're either a contact or a member of the Vampire Hunter's society. But since you _are _a vampire that means you're from a higher rank, am I correct?" I asked with a knowing smirk._

"_Wow. You're not that stubid than I thought." He said with fake-amaizment. His face in reality pretty passive._

"_Shut up and answer the queston." I glared at him._

"_Hn, fine. You are correct. I am known to be the "big bosse's-foolish-little-brother" as some of people says. Ringing any bells?" He asked with a smirk again. That smirk is starting to piss me off._

_But still I started to think about this. Since Uchiha Itachi is the so-called "big boss" and this guy is suppose to be his little brother. Well I can see that they look similar. So they are definetley brothers. But who is he? I think... I have heard an underground business-department where this guy named Uchiha Sasuke is the manager. Don't tell me..._

"_You're Uchiha Sasuke, then?" I asked hesitantly. _

"_Bingo. One point to the dobe-sunshine." He said sarcastically. Really, he's starting to feel more of a bastard now._

"_Shut up teme. Now that we both know each others, can we go now?" I asked impatiently. My back was starting to hurt from lying in a groung so long._

"_One thing first. Since I rescued you, what I get for a prize?" He arched an eyebrow._

"_How about keeping your head?" I asked with irritation. I wasn't a very patient person, no, not at all._

"_No. I was wondering something more substental." His eyes wondered to my neck. My eyes widened._

"_No! No, I won't let you!" I screamed and started to struggle against him._

"_That's not stopping me and you know it. You smell really nice and I want to know what's running inside that head of yours." He said with a girn now._

_You see, when vampires drink peoples' blood and the person survives it, the vampire can read this persons' mind. Including memories, thoughts and actually, every thought the person has ever made._

"_Wait, Sasuke..." I weakly protested. He took a hold of my hair and pulled back, making my neck arch. Then he kissed my pulse once before sinking his fangs into it. After that my world went black._

Present:

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Naruto? Are you okay? You've been there already half an hour." I heard Sasuke say through the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm gonna get out now!" I responded to Sasuke.

"Here are clothes for you when you come out." He said with strange egde in his voice. Then I got it...

"You just want to see me naked, don't you, pervet?" I asked with a grin. I got this so right.

"Once again dobe, bingo." He said with a smirk.

"Wha?" I asked more from myself than the raven. _Did he read my mind?_

"Yes dobe, I read your mind." He said with, oh so obvilious grin. And an evil one, that is.

"Get out of my head." I muttered, knowing he would hear me and he did with obvilious chuckle that came through the door.

I shut the shower andstepped out. I took the towel and started drying myself. Once again, I looked in the mirror and saw my sky blue eyes. Then I looked the rest of my body which was full of scars from the hunting-trips. Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet, how do I look, right? Well, I'm just smoking hot. I have a tan skin and despite from my short status, I'm muscular. I have golden hair and the bluest eyes that are just like really big. Then I have these scars on my cheecks. Three lines on each cheeck. My profile is a little femine but I don't mind it. I've got used to it already.

I stepped out of the bathroom only to collide with Sasuke's chest. Since I'm so short and he's tall, my eyes are the level of his chest. I looked up and saw him smirking.

"Still as hot as ever dobe." That's what he said. I ignored it and glared.

"Where are the clothes, teme?" I asked tiredly. I'm just way too tired for his shit.

"But I prefer you more like this. Actually, I would prefer a picture like this..." He bended down next to my ear. "You. Me. And bed. Plus, we would be naked and you would be under me moanin-"

I put my hand on his mouth. And I do not have a blush on my face, no.

"I don't want to know your fantasies, pervet. By the way, weren't you going to check my neck?" I asked tiredly. He seemed to turn into the serious-mode and took my hand away from his mouth and dragged me to the bed. Once we were in there he pointed the clothes in there.

"Change first." Oh, so bossy.

"Don't boss me around. And turn around or something. Can't a guy here have some privacy?" I glared at him. Damn bastard. Now he's smirking.

"Why? You and I both know there isn't anything new for me under that towel." He...I don't even want to know what he thinks right now.

"Fuck off." I said and took the clothes. I turned around and started changing into them. When I was done, I turned around and discovered him staring at me. I should've known he would look. Pervert.

"Now. Sit down and I take a look at that wound." Sasuke said with a straight face. Wow. He didn't remark anything about my changing. At least anything to piss me off. He knows better than to piss me off when I'm tired. Well then, this is going to be awkward...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Done, done and done! =)**

**The 3rd chapter is finished. I hope you like it since it took me something like 4 hours to write this. My poor hands. At least I hope this chapter answered some of your questons or wonderings. Oh and don't worry! There will be more of this. Just trying to keep Sasuke's and Naruto's past a little bit in the shadows.**

**Anyways, see ya next time!**

**Sayonara! =)**


	4. You Haven't Changed

**Author's note:**

**So...been busy with school and stuff. So I just do this really, really, really short chapter. Thought that I should warn you or something. Nah, I don't know. As for the reviews:**

**Killua17: Yeah, he is a pervet. And a damn hot one, that is. =)**

**Arisu Amano: Thank you. It's nice to know that it's easier to read now. As for the length...I just want to finish the chapter in the same day that I started it. Because I know that I probably get another ideas the next day. So, it's gonna be kinda hard to fit the old chapter text and my new ideas in one chapter. So that's why they usually are short.**

**Donthateapreciatexyaoix: Thabk you! It's good to know that you think that way. I want to keep my reader as happy as possible. =) And the flashback...well... I'm not gonna say anything about it ;)**

**In this chapter there is Sasuke's point of view! I thought that Sasuke has to say his thoughts too. And because I'm such a nice person, I'll let him. =)**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 4:

You haven't chainged

Naruto looked at me warily. Of course he would seem it suspicious that I'm not retorting anything about his hot body. That really hot body. But he doesn't know that I had a nosebleed when he was turned around. And he don't have to know either. Anyways, now he sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at me. I heard him say in his thoughts that I should hurry up and that **he** don't have all damn day time to waste. I smirked at that. Now I feel irritation and sleepness in him. Maybe I should worry. He has been through a lot today.

I kneeled in front of him and took the first-aid kit under the bed. Then I opened it and took an cleaning towel which has been in alcohol. Then I took an alcohol bottle, looked at it and gave it to Naruto. He eyed me for a moment. Ha. Like I would poison him.

"Just take it princess, it's not harmful." I said to him. He didn't like the old nickname for the way he glared at me and cursed me in his head. Cute, dobe. Really cute.

He took the bottle from me and drank a little sip from it. Now I took the towel again and made room for me by moving his knees. Then I settled between them, turned his head on his right and started cleaning the wound. He hissed and I head him saying in his head that he cleaned the wound while he was in shower.

"You should always disinfect the wound. The alcohol is killing the bacteria and you don't know where the vampire you killed have been poking the fangs." I said with a calm voice.

He hummed once and took another sip from the alcohol bottle. I worked for a moment in silence and he was suprisingly silent too. He was tired, I know that but I need to take care of the wound for infections.

Now that I cleaned the wound I layed down the cloth and took a closer look at the wound. It didn't look infected but it looked irritaited. The skin was red and raw. Also in the wounds was coming a little water and it was swollen. I sighted. There was only one way to fix this overnight. I looked Naruto in the eyes and saw him staring at me. I arched an eyebrow.

"Just do it. I want to sleep." He mumbled tiredly. I felt my eyes widen.

"Are you sure? It's not...uncomfortable for you?" I asked warily. He glared at me at that.

"What are you, a wimp? Just put your Uchiha's-killing-mode or something and do it." He said with irritation. I chuckled at that and he glared me harder.

"What are you laughing?" Hn. He's starting to lose his temper. I better get him to calm down or I have to say goodbye to my Little-Uchiha down there. And I say, I like it very much.

"Nothing. Just wondering that... you haven't chainged." I said guietly. He looked at me with a glare...still.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked. I smiled at that. Yes, smiled. The Uchihas know how to smile. It's just...they rarely let anyone see it and escape with evidence. That's all.

"It's a good thing, princess." I smiled still. His eyes softened at that and he smiled softly at me. Then he chuckled. I arched an eyebrow. He just thought something inappropriate and offensive. I rolled my eyes at that.

"What? You think you're funny?" He asked with a smile. And a beautiful one that is.

"No, I think I'm adorable." I said and turned my smile in a small smirk. He laughted at that. Then he looked at me with these incredibly blue eyes that shone with his smile.

"Maybe you are..." He trailed off a little. Then he turned more serious and said in his head that I should heal his neck. I nodded and bit my tongue that it started to drip blood. At that he closed his blue eyes. Then I took his chin between my fingers and pushed it back that his neck arched. Then I lowered my face in his neck and put my tongue over his wound. Then we stayed still. I could hear and feel his heartbeat under my tongue. His skin was hot. Way too hot for being normal temperature. I frowned and pulled my head from under his chin and put my forehead against his. He was burning. Probably running a fever.

"You should lie down. You're running a fever." I said with a frown. He opened his eyes. They were a little clody and they didn't focus on anything.

" 'm fine. You should hold to your Uchiha a little more. It's slippin'. You could be mistaken bein' worried." He said slurrily.

"I **am **worried, dobe." I said, letting my mask slip. Then he looked at me. His eyes were still hazy but they were focused. He raised his arm and cupped my cheeck.

" Could you sleep beside me?" He asked sleepily. I smiled.

" Of course dobe, always." I said and raised myself from between his legs. Then I took him in my arms and carried him middle of the bed and layed him down there. Then I used my speed and turned the lights off and crawled under the covers and pulled him near me. He hummed and sighted.

"You're body is so cool. It's refreshing." He said dreamily. I kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear:" Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up, Naruto."

He nodded once and immediatley fell asleep into the lands of memories.

**And there it is!**

**Sorry that it's so short but I really don't have the time today. =C**

**But I promise that the next chapter will be longer and there I will lightem up their past a little bit...okay, all of it. **

**So until next time!**

**Sayonara! =)**


	5. The Hidden Past

**Author's Note:**

**Hi guys! **

**Sorry for the horrible wait but here's the new chapter. In this chapter I will pretty much reveal all of the Sasuke's and Naruto's past. Hoping that this chapter will turn the little light on above your head. As for the reviews:**

**nelle13: I won't tell ya! =) No seriously, in this chapter everything will make sense and if not I'm going to shoot myself. ;)**

**wolfmoon30: No, Naru won't become a vampire. You see, in my fanfiction vampire's blood can heal wounds or even diseases. And Naruto wouldn't turn in to a vampire for only a couple drops of blood. In THAT Sasu would need pretty much an cow. ;)**

**Killua17: Oh, I know :D**

**donthateapreciatexyaoix: Yes, Sasuke can be emotional too! He just never leaves witnesses... if you know what I mean. ;)**

**Well then, On with the story! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 5:

The Hidden Past

_I was dreaming. This can't be reality. These pictures... these memories... this person. I knew I was dreaming because my dreams were actually my memories... memories from the time I had a connection with Sasuke. _

_After Sasuke saved me from my first mission he didn't leave me alone. I was right though that _he is _the manager of the underground department. There isn't much of a information about it because the stuff they do in there are illegal. But Sasuke wasn't there, no... he was on the hunting section, particularly in my ass. Not inside of it if you're thinking that, more like... living in there if you know what I mean. Always stuck in my ass. Never leaving me alone. So now, in my dream, he was again following me where I would go. It irritates me. So I go to an guiet hallway and turned around, glaring at him. He was smirking._

"_Would you mind getting out of my ass. I'm busy if you hadn't noticed." I snapped at him. He only smirked wider._

"_Oh dobe. That's not I want to , I would enjoy being inside you if you know what I mean." He purred. I blushed at his comment. Damn pervet for getting reaction out of me._

"_I don't know what you mean." I tried playing dumb. It didn't work._

"_I think you do for the blush and your thoughts. You know, playing dumb won't actually work on me." He said with an oblivious grin now. Okay, my last hope._

"_What do you want me to do so you could leave me alone?!" I finally asked him. Oh god, that grin don't know any good._

"_Go out with me." He said bluntly. My eyes widened. He was expecting this? This, is what he was after. That. Smug. Bastard!_

"_Hn. You know that I hear you, right?" He asked with an raised eyebrow. My temper flared on red._

"_And whose fault is that? Yours! Okay, I'll go out with you but you have to leave me alone! Got it bastard?!" I yelled fast. I just needed to do my job and this pervet is keeping me from doing it._

"_Yes, yes, I'll leave you alone. I will pick you tonight at seven, be ready." And after that he vanished. I turned around and saw him in the elevator, looking at me._

"_Don't boss me around!" I yelled before the doors closed and saw a peak at him smiling. I shaked my head. He can't smile. He's an Uchiha for god's sake! I sighted and got back to work._

_Then the scenario changed. We were at my door after the... if I may call it, date. He took me in this fancy resteraunt and after it we went to the beach. We walked there and talked about ourselves. It was nice time and Sasuke is actually sweet... when he wasn't being busy being a bastard or pervet. So now we were at my apartment door. My door was open and he leaned against it._

"_Thank you. I had a great night." I said with a smile. He seemed to enjoy it too because his eyes were shining like stars._

"_I had a nice time too. Maybe we could go again at another time?" He asked with a smirk and leaned down, like shadowing me._

"_Yeah, I suppose we could. But as in now, goodnight Sasuke." I said with a smile and tried closing the door. But he put his foot between the door and opened it to reveal his eyes full of emotion. _

"_Sasuke, what?" I asked as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I froze right where I standed. But when he put his arms around my waist I snapped out of it and responded to the kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual but sweet. I raised my arms to rest on his chest and rised to my tiptoes. Then I put my arms around his neck. Since we have a big high-distance he was leaning heavily down. But when the air became needed we seperated and opened our eyes. We were a little out of breath and looked each others. Then he pulled back._

"_Sorry, I shouldn't have done tha-" He started but I interrupted him._

"_Don't be. I don't regret it." I said hastly. Then we stood there looking at each other until I spoke up._

"_Listen, it's been a long day and all... so, would you want to sleep here?" I asked shyly. And I guess I blushed. He only smirked at that._

"_Wow dobe, didn't know you want me that much. Well don't worry, I'm ready." He said with a evil smirk. I blushed harder._

"_N-NO! Not that way. If you're only after s-sex you can leave!" I stuttered. I hated my stuttering but Sasuke only chuckled._

"_I know dobe, I'm just teasing you. I would love to stay overnight, thank you." And after that he stepped in my house. After that the scenario changed. _

_It was few monthes after out first date and we were in an open relationship now. To say it more shortly... we were dating. We've been dating six months already and as much as I hate to say it... Sasuke took my virginity after the first month. After that, we've been like bunnies in a heat and just having sex everywhere. Nobody knows that, thank god but we've been close to discovered a couple times. In the society everybody knows that we're dating, even my step-sister Sakura. She was little shoked to discover that I'm gay but after it... she became an annoying yaoi-fan. But this scenario was after one of our wild nights and we were woking up. _

_I felt two strong arms circle me from behind. Then I felt cold lips kissing my neck. I moaned softly and turned around in his arms. Then I opened my eyes to reveal Sasuke smiling at me. I smiled back._

"_Good morning sunshine." He said with a smile. I haven't got used to the nickname still but I can handle it._

" _Mornin' " I said with a yawn. He cuckled at me. Then we stared at each other._

" _I have to go hunting. Haven't eated in a couple days." He said with a small smile. I frowned._

"_You know that you can drink from me, right?" I asked slowly. He smiled at that._

"_I know sunshine but I don't want to hurt you." I said with a small voice._

"_You wont." I said and took his face between my hands and guided his face in my neck. I made more room for him by dropping my head back so that my neck was at it's full arch. He took a hold of my neck from behind, cupping it. Then he licked and kissed my neck many times._

" _I love you, you know that?" He whispered in my neck, making me shiver._

"_I know. And I love you too..." I trailed off because he found the right place and bit on it. It didn't hurt. No. It felt amaizing. I moaned little and felt him smirk against my skin. Pervet, I thought because I knew he heard me. Then Sasuke rolled on top of me, between my legs and started to grind on me, drawning a louder moan from me. Then after that the scenario chainged again._

_I was walking home from Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke said he was going to be late at work and that I should wait him at there but then I got a message from Sakura. She wanted to see me at my apartment, she said she needed to talk to me about something. I didn't know but I felt uneasy. She sounded paniked. Was she in trouble? Nah, she is a good girl, she should know better than to get in trouble. Now I was at my door. I fumbled with my keys and pushed the key in the lock. But I noticed that my door was already open. I slowly pushed it open only to find my apartment dark._

"_Sakura?" I called at the dark room. No answer. I turned the light on and shut the door. Then I threw my keys at the counter and started calling again._

"_Sakura, are you here?" I asked with a louder voice. Then I heard a sound from my bedroom. I slowly walked to the door._

"_Sakura?"_

_I opened the door to reveal Sakura lying on the floor covered in blood and a person looming over her. I pressed the light-switch to reveal the person. My eyes widened._

"_No..."_

"_Naruto, huh?" Said the voice which just whispered sweet nothings to me just a couple hours ago._

"_Sasuke..."_

_There was Sasuke looming over Sakura with bloody lips. He... he hurt Sakura. I inhaled and rushed to Sakura and felt for pulse. There wasn't any._

"_You-you killed her." I whispered with a small voice. He only looked at me._

"_WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER?! ANSWER ME!" I screamed at him._

" _I had a job to be done and I did it. She became the enemy of the Vampire Hunter's society. She needed to be disposed of." He said with a voice without emotion. So hollow and empty... just like his eyes._

"_This was only a job for you? Didn't you think about my feelings at all? I bet you thought that I wouldn't find out." I asked with a pained voice. He didn't answer. I gritted my teeth together and tried holding the tears back. I failed._

"_Get out." I whispered. He raised his head and looked at me now with eyes full of panic. Well now he's showing emotion. Bastard._

"_Naruto, let's just talk about this-"_

"_NO! I SAID GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN SASUKE! WE ARE OVER! NOW GET OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He looked defeated and started to walk out of the room. When I heard the door close I burst into tears. I took Sakura's now cold body in my lap and hugged her head in my chest and cried for the loss of an important person... and the loss of the love of my life. _

_After Sakura was buried I moved. I didn't tell anybody that it was Sasuke. It was futile because I knew Itachi was aware of Sasuke killing her. I moved to different part of town and took awhile free from work. I couldn't get up the bed. The pain was so great to bear that it hurt to even think. It was weeks or even months before I got myself back together and got back to work. Since I moved, I also moved to another building. That way I shouldn't see Sasuke and it worked for two and half years until I collided with him again. But even then the pain hadn't gone away. It only turned in to hate and anger and want to have revenge. But I should know better than anyone that revenge doesn't solve anything. And with these thoughts I woke up to a new day..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aah, it's done! =)**

**So, what do you think? NOW you know what happened between them. So, yes they were dating and loved each other and yes, Naruto overreacted but I think I would've done the same thing in his place. But don't worry! If this chapter waketed any guestions, just ask and I think the next chapter will lightem things up for Sasuke's part.**

**So until next time!**

**Sayonara! =)**


	6. Pain, Pain and more Pain

**Author's note:**

**Hello my felloship of readers!**

**Ha, just kidding. =) Hi guys, sorry for the wait! Just to let you know that I'm not gonna write this story in the week, just weekends. Because I have school and all that shit, I don't have time to write this. But don't worry! Soon is coming my summerholiday and then I have all the time that I want! So for now, I'm just gonna write about two to three chapters in a week (if I'm lucky). So, just keep waiting! As for the reviews:**

**Killua17: Don't worry, he is gonna forgive him. It's just that when Sakura was kinda Naruto's only living (half)relative, so of course he was sad! But mostly, he was sad, because he lost his trust in Sasuke. I just have to say, I don't like Sakura that much but I needed her kinda in this story but also out of this story? So that's why I made Sasuke kill her. But yeah, Naruto will forgive Sasuke! =)**

**nelle13: Yep! That's their story of a past. But what will be their future? I wonder that myself. =)**

**donthateapriciatexyaoix: Thank you! I apreciate that comment! *hearts 33 But yeah, I wonder what Naruto feels when he wakes up too, so brains, go back to work! C:**

**Like, OMG! Now I feel embarresed. I have totally forgot to put the dislamers on my chapters! Shame on me. :( I'm just gonna go sulk on a corner.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. I don't own Sasuke, Misashi does. There it goes, a chain reaction. =)**

**Okay, enough of my bablings, On with the story! Ps. There might be angst. (Oh, the angst!)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 6:

Pain, Pain and more Pain

I opened my eyes. My vision is blurry and my hearing is off. But I still hear something. What is that? Oh, it's my name. Someone's calling my name. What on earth is happening? My world is spinning and what I can register, is the pain in my heart. Then my vision starts to clear only to discover black eyes, looking at me, full of worry. It's Sasuke.

"Naruto! God damn, can you hear me?! Shit!" He shakes me. No wait, that's me. I'm shaking.

"Sasu...ke?" I tried to say only to become a blurry word. What happened to me? My thoughts are blurry and I feel really heavy.

"Naruto? Thank god, you have no idea how much I freaked out. First you start to shake, and then you start to cry." He sighted closing his dark eyes. Then he opened them again." Naruto, you scared me..." Wait, cry? Did I cry? Am I crying now? I slowly raise my hand on my eyes and look at that, I am actually crying. Damn, it's been years for the last time I cried.

"Sasu, it...hurts..." Damn, I feel myself weak. What was with the name 'Sasu'. It's too lovely. Yuck!

"Where, Naruto? Where it hurts?" He really is losing his Uchiha. I could retort about that... later. Then, I took his hand in my shaky one and put his hand above my heart.

"Here. It hurts here." I say with more tears running down on my cheecks. I can see realisation lit in his eyes and he gathered me in his arms and holds me there gently. I welcome it back. Right now, I don't have the strenght to push him away. And I have never been a lonely-crier. I always cry with somebody holding me. If I cry alone, I usually keep crying until I fall asleep. There is only one exception and that was when Sakura died and me moving away from my previous life with Sasuke in it. Back then, I always cried alone. But now, I don't want to push Sasuke away.

"Naruto, do you remember that time when I took you to date on your 20th birthday?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded still crying.

"W-What a-bout it?" I asked sniffling. He stroked his hand through my hair. It was comforting. He knows these thing about me and now, I think I'm glad about it.

"Remember the words I said back then? And the dance? I want you to know, I meant everything I did back then. I never really wanted to break up and I never, never really meant to hurt you." He said with a silky voice full of emotions. I was starting to stop crying but I didn't move away from his embrace.

"Why? Why did you have to kill her? What bad had she ever done to you?" I whispered with a hoarse voice. I felt him sigh once. Then he opened his mouth.

"I think I have done already enough so I can explain everything now." He said. I waited patiently because I know that this takes a lot of courage from him. Then he taked a deep breath and started explaining.

"Sakura was a double-agent, so saying. I know what you think dobe, let me finish." He said before I opened my mouth. I closed it and nodded for a sign to continue.

"She was selling information about Vampire Hunter's hunters. She sold them to the Vampire Mafia. I know what you think, cheesy? Yeah, well, we're killing vampires from there. Anyways, in my departmet started to appear cases about dead hunters. Then we started to investigate about those and we discovered that somebody on information department was leaking information. I discovered it was Sakura." He gave me a time to take it all in my head. My head was spinning. She was leaking information? She was giving them to the V-Mafia?

"I want you to know that before I killed her, I spoke to her about it. She said she didn't have a choice. She said they were blackmailing her... about you." At that my eyes widened. She sold me to them?

"She didn't do that dobe, she saved you. They were going to kill you. She also said that I should tell you that she is sorry and that she has to pay it. She knew what she were getting into, dobe. I was just going to arrest her to interrogation but she was the one who asked me to kill her. She told me that if saved her life, the V-Mafia was going to know she spoke to us and they would've killed you. She protected you, Naruto." At this point I was starting to tear up again. That can't be true. It just can't.

"You know, I have a file for this, if you want proof..." He trailed off. I thought about this situation. There wouldn't be any reason for Sasuke to lie for me. So the story must be true but why didn't be told me about this sooner?

"Because you threw me out before I had time to explain it, remember?" He said with sarcasim. At that I blushed because I _did_threw him out of my apartment before he explained himself. I backed off from his embrace but I didn't move away from him. His arms were still around me and we looked each other in the eye. Black and blue.

"Just to let you know, I will forgive you but..." I stopped there when I saw him giving me a smile. He stopped and waited what I was about to say next.

"But... I think we can't be together. I know what you think Sasuke. I think we can't be because I have lost my trust in you compeletely and it can't be restored by words. And I'm sorry for it." I saw that his eyes lost a little of it's shine and he nodded. We looked at each other for a while until he opened his mouth again.

"Could you at least give me a chance for a last kiss?" He asked with a voice full of sorrow. I nodded slowly at his guestion. His eyes flicked to my lips and he started to slowly close the gap between us. Just before his lips touched mine, I heard a phone ring. I felt my eyes widen. That was my phone! And the sound was coming from Sasuke. To be precise, it came from his backpocket. We looked at each other, dark eyes looked suprised and blue eyes looked irritated.

"You had my phone all this time?" I guestioned him. He nodded once.

"Give it to me, teme." I said with a growl. He smirked.

"You have get it for yourself, dobe." The phone continued to ring and we stared at each other. Finally, I gave up and reached behind him for his backpocket and took my phone. He smirked wider at that. _Jerk_, I thought and got up from the bed. I heard him chuckle behind me. Oh, don't get me wrong, that moment before my phone started to ring, was still in my mind, I didn't forget it... and I know that either did Sasuke. I flipped my phone open and looked at my screen. It read _Jiraya_. I groaned and answered the phone and regretted it immediately.

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN WORK TWO HOURS AGO! AND THAT MEANS GET YOUR BLONDE ASS IN HERE!_"

I pulled the phone from my ear and when the shouting ended I put my ear back on the phone.

"Well, pervet, I would have been there already three hours ago, if one guy named the teme wouldn't have kidnapped me." I said with a voice which was full of bordom.

"_Wait, the Uchiha?_" I hummed once. There was a silent on the other end. I smirked. The teme was going hear it from Jiraya.

"_Aww, you're back together! I am so happy for you! You know Naruto, you two could come to my office and inspirate me with my writing!_" I heard Sasuke burst out laughing behind me and I glared at him, my smirk long gone. He looked innocent. I narrowed my eyes. _We both know that you're not that innocent that you look, teme._ I thought and he shugged with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"No pervert, we're not together, Sasuke just... helped me out a little. That's all. But anyway what do you want? You weren't just calling me about me being late, am I right?" I asked with a raised brow. That got a chainge in his voice.

"_Yes, I actually called to let you know that a hunter has died on your section_." He said with a serious voice. I felt fear grip me.

"Who?" I asked with a whisper. I wasn't even sure if Jiraya heard me but he answered so that means he heard.

"_Kankuro. I'm so sorry Naruto. I knew he was your cousin and because he's dead I need to ask you in my office. I have something important I need to speak with you. And Uchiha? I know you hear me and I say this to you once. Bring Naruto to me. Don't let him out of your sight. We'll see you later, Naruto_." And at that he hung up.

My eyes were widened and shoked, I knew it, but I couldn't control my body. It's like I'm frozen. I can't move my body. Then I was going fall to the ground but Sasuke stopped my fall and took me in his arms and carried me on the bed and sat me to the edge. He took the phone from me and closed it, putting it to the bed next to me. Then he took my hands and looked me in the eyes. Because he was kneeling infront of me, he easily saw in my eyes. Yes, he saw me, but I didn't see him. Not clearly.

I started to feel my world crushing down on me, the weight, the pain... and something soft. Softness on my lips. Then my world started to clear up again. The weight loosened up and disappered. Then the pain became dull. All was left was the softness on my lips. It was other lips. Sasuke was kissing me. He had his arms around me loosely, a sign that I could push him away if I wanted. But I didn't want that. Instead I pulled him closer from his shirt and fell to the bed, taking Sasuke on top of me. I needed this. Sasuke has always had alway got this kind of reaction out of me. I needed things from him and he needed things from me. We were like drug for each other. And now, we haven't had _this_in a couple of years, it became a must. Like air. I needed air, I needed Sasuke. Sasuke needed blood, he needed me.

We parted and we looked at each other. He took his other arm from around me and started to stroke my cheek. His eyes were so soft. So gentle. Like the hand that was stroking my cheek. I leaned to the touch and closed my eyes. _I need you._ I thought and I felt him kissing my forehead.

"Sorry Naruto, I have to do this, but I will call Jiraya to let him know." I heard him say. I frowned at that. What is he meaning? But before I could open my eyes I felt him putting his hand above my eyes, covering my vision. I felt him kiss once my lips and then I felt my consciousness slipping away in a land of darkness...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh, the drama!**

**Sorry guys, just have to have some drama in it. Oh, and just to let you know, Sasuke can make people go to dreamland. It has happened twice already, in the first chapter and right in this chapter. Just to sort things out: You will find out when the time comes!**

**So, until next time!**

**Sayonara! =)**


	7. A Chance

**Author's note:**

**Hi guys! =)**

**I feel ashemed. I haven't wrote for so long and that makes me sad. I've been so god damn busy that I haven't had the time to wrote anything. But don't worry, stopping this story never crossed my mind. So, it's holiday. (Oh, the joy! I can sleep late! =)) So I can write more from now on. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to make in this story. I think I can promise over 20 chapters at least for now. =)**

**Dislaimer: The usual, Sasu owns Naru, Misashi owns them both. I tried to steal them though...**

**On with the story! =)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 7:

A Chance

I heard voices. There were two of them but I couldn't say who they belonged to. I could say though, that they were coming from another room. I opened my eyes to the world. It wasn't bright but it wasn't dark either. It was sunset. I wasn't at the hotel anymore. I was in a office, lying on a couch. I looked around me. I knew this place but I just didn't get it in my head. What happened? How did I end up here... wherever _here _is? My thoughts were blurry and unfocused. I got up from the couch and swung my legs at ground but I didn't get up entirely yet. I turned my head to my left and looked at the sunset from the window. I knew there was something that I forgot but I really can't remember what. Last thing I remember was that my phone rung, I answered it and Jiraya told me that Kank-

Then all things came in my head like a bomb. I took a hold of my hair and started ripping it. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. Kankuro... Kankuro was... I started sobbing. Somewhere deep in my head I took a notice that the voices had stopped talking but the thought disappeared before I could get it in my head. The tears started to fall and I curled in to a ball. Then I felt cold hands on top of mine. And then a soothing voice whispering in my ear.

"Naruto?" It was Sasuke.

"Naruto, look at me." He said gentley. I shook my head. I couldn't. I couldn't see his eyes full of pity. Not now.

"Naruto, don't be stubborn. Please, look at me." When I still didn't raise my eyes, he put his hands on my cheeks, cupping them and carefully lifted my face. I didn't raise my eyes though. Then the next voice was Jiraya's.

"Come on brat... you'll be okay, just look at the Uchiha." His voice was soothing too but it wasn't as silky as Sasuke's. It was more rough. But I took his advice and raised my eyes slowly to Sasuke's. I saw in his eyes worry and was that... shock? It was in there but so deep that I could've been mistaken. But there wasn't pity in those dark depths.

"Naruto, do you remember what happened?" He asked with an even voice, still calm. I nodded. I didn't trust my voice right now.

"Are you calm enough to hear more or should you calm more?"

I nodded again and thought that I'm calm enough. Sasuke read my mind and nodded at that.

"Can you stand?" He asked. I shaked my head. Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to lift you to Jiraya's office, can you take a hold of me?" I nodded again. Then he put his other arm beneath my knees and his other at my waist. Then he scooped me up like I weighted nothing but a feather and carried me in Jiraya's office. In there, he layed me in a chair infront of a desk and disappeared for second. Then he appeared next to me again with a waterbottle and handed it to me, already opened. I nodded for a thanks and drank half of the bottle. The I hacked twice and tried my voice. It was rather raspy.

"So... what happened?"

Jiraya sat at his chair across from mine. He leaned on his desk and his eyes were full of regret.

"He was on a solo mission. Information mission. Nothing simpler, nothing harder. But it seems that the file Sakura gave before she died to the V-Mafia contained the employees of V-Hunters. They knew who he were and for that, they killed him."

He looked down at that. I frowned. _So he knew about Sakura too, then, _I thought. Then Sasuke took this opportunity to invade my head. _I told him when that happened. And I am also the reason why he didn't tell you about it. _I took a glance at him. He was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. His head was little leaning down but his eyes were on me.

"But Kankuro wasn't stupid." Jiraya continued and I looked back at him. But I could still feel Sasuke's eyes on me, probably just making sure I don't break down again.

"What did he do?" I asked. I knew also that he wasn't stupid. One of the best hunter's actually, but he never really got much of a credit. He didn't want that. He usually gave his credit to his little brother, Gaara, who is a great hunter too. The truth is, Gaara doesn't want that either. He's guiet and inconspicuous and he likes to stay that way too.

"He hid the information and left us a puzzle that only hunters can resolve. We got the information and the information we got are pretty damn useful. It's a shame he passed."

"Yes, it is." I said with a guiet voice and downcasted my eyes too.

"Naruto, I hate to do this but I have a mission for you." Jiraya voiced and I looked back up at him with eyes full of sadness and exhaustion. And he reads them.

"I know Naruto, really, I do but this is more like a mission to protect you. I don't want to lose you too." I nodded at that. A confirm that he may continue.

"You will change buildings back to Tsunades and you will have a bodyguard. Your mission is to find Kankuro's killer. Do you understand?" I nodded again.

"Good, now Uchiha, remember your part of the deal?" I frowned at that. What deal did Sasuke do with Jiraya? Wait, don't say...

"Yes, you said pretty much that never take your eyes off that blone-ass and I assure you that I have no intentions to do that." Sasuke answered with a smirk. He's waiting me to explode. Well, I don't want to disappoint him...

"Sasuke's going to be my bodyguard?! What the hell, pervet?! You know that he wants to molest me and trust me... he will!" I screamed at top of my lungs. Sasuke winced and Jiraya just smirked.

"But then again, that was you purpose, wasn't it?" I asked more calmly now.

"Yes, brat, it was. And I couldn't let this oppotunity to pass. You'll be stuck with the Uchiha 24/7, Naruto because you will be living with him from now on." He said still with that smirk. And now, Sasuke has one too. What I do with these pervets?

"God, this must be the shittiest job of the world." I said getting up from the chair. I was already at the door when I heard Jiraya still call me.

"Oh, and Naruto? Please be careful." He said with consern. I nodded with a small smile. He smiled too but when his eyes transferred to Sasuke, his smile disappeared.

"And Uchiha? If something happens to my blondie, I swear I will hunt you down." He said with a dark expression. This was a new side of him. I've never seen him like this. I too looked the back of Sasuke's head and saw him nodding too. At that we both walked out of the office and closed the door. Then we went to the elevaitor and got down. We were both guiet, lost in our own thoughts. Then I felt an cold hand brush against mine and looked down. I followed the arm with my eyes until I found Sasuke's dark ones.

"You okay?" He asks with a small voice. His eyes are full of consern and that makes me feel strange.

"Yeah, I'm hanging." I answered with an equally small voice. We just stared each other for a while. The building is pretty high and Jiraya's office is at the top floor. And there was still a long way down.

"I wanted to ask you about the...kiss." His voice hesitated. But at that, my eyes widened because I forget about the kiss. I averted my eyes from his and looked to the floor instead. Thinking about the kiss, I didn't think back then, I just reacted. I needed it and it... hell, I don't even know anymore. It's more like-

"I wanted to apologize." Yeah- wait, what? I looked back at him with suprised eyes. What was he apologizing for?

"I took advantage of you back then. You were in a weak state and I shouldn't have done it but I did and-"

"Shut up, Uchiha. You're slipping again." I stopped his nervous words. That's new. I have never seen Sasuke nervous. But now he looks nervous and guilty.

"I...guess, I didn't mind." I said slowly. Now he looks suprised. I look back with a calm expression.

"As you said, I was in a weak state. But the truth is, I was breaking down Sasuke. And you stopped it." He still looks at me. Waiting. He knows I'm about to say more.

"It was just too much for me. First the information about Sakura and then Kankuro..." I sighted. " I just couldn't keep it up anymore. My world was already crumbling down but you rebuilt it again. And for that..." I took a step closer, raised to my tiptoes (Damn his heigh) and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke." I pulled back but didn't let go of his hand. I can't tell his emotions right now but I guess that he's thankful in his own way. Because that kiss was a proof that maybe, we still stood a chance. It might not happen for awhile but it might happen sometime. And that thought brought a small warm feeling inside me. I smiled. And from corner of my eye I could see Sasuke smile too, a real smile...

When the elevaitor doors opened I let go of Sasuke's hand and we walked out of the building. It was raining outside. I took glances at the street. Then looked at Sasuke. I opened my mouth but he interrupted me.

"I didn't come with a car. I teleported." He answered the question that was in my head.

"Asshole, I was asking that." I frowned. He though only smirked at me. I growled at him.

"You really need to explain me those growls one day. You made them when we were... occupied in bed."

_You did that one on purpose, _I thought. His smirk only widened at that. _Of course I did, _he said with a voice that explaines well-I-thought-that-was-bloody-oblivious.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk in a nearest alleyway, with the Uchiha-dog behind me.

_Now _I _heared _that, I chuckled at that sentence. I could tell thought that he was smirking too. Before I could turn around though, I felt two strong arms sneak aroung my waist and pull me flush against a hard chest. Then I felt hot breath on my ear.

"Hold on tight, spider-monkey." A seductive voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"That was a lame joke. Nobody watches Twilight." I laugh a little and Sasuke chuckles in my ear too.

"Yeah, well... you should really close your eyes." He whispered again. And I did. I closed them because once we teleported with Sasuke and I was keeping my eyes open. I swear I spent the next two days on a date with the toilet.

I felt a pull and we were gone from the alley...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aaaand I'm done! =)**

**Sorry for the short chapter but I really can't make anymore today. My brains are dead. But... I will be writing A LOT more often now. It's holiday baby, I have time! =)**

**So, until next time! **

**Sayonara! =)**


	8. The Mission

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys! =)**

**Again, sorry for the delay. I haven't been in home for a couple of weeks and when I came home, I posted the new story _Zombies and Love? _And I have been occupied with that story. But don't worry! I ain't running away for awhile and I can write these two storys! There might become some... sexually awkward situations for now on... but I think you might like that. =)**

**Disclaimer: So, the stealing didn't work. Masashi still owns all Naruto-charecters. Maybe he would give Menma for me?**

**On with the story! =)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 8:

The Mission

I don't know how I got into this situation. This situation is probably the most awkward thing in the world... well at least in this moment. So there was I, lying down on my desk with the Uchiha between my legs. But that didn't make it awkward, no. What makes this situation awkward is that there stands probably my best-friend in the whole universe at my office's door, looking at us with a shocked face. My face? In utter shock of being discovered and an absolute want to kill the bastard that is currently between my legs. The said bastard's face? A smirk that tells that he has accomplished a life-time entertainment. And how we got into that situation? I do not want to tell.

"Kiba?" I asked with a voice that is nearly half higher than normally. Kiba blinked and Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" I asked, now with a voice that is so much more mine. Kiba seemed to snap out of it and looked at me instead of... well... me and Sasuke.

"I heard that you're back in the building and I thought that would come to say a hi..." His voice became guieter because of the glare that Sasuke directed at him. I suppose it is because of being interrupted... and thank god for that.

"Well, you thought wrong. Now, if you don't mind to turn back and close the door behind you and never come back. Now_ that _would be nice." Sasuke said with voice full of irritation. My eyes widened more at that.

"No way, asshole! _You_ get off me and _you _get out of that door and never come back!" I shouted and started to struggle... again. But it seems he gave up on this one and got off me but didn't get out of the room. I sat up and hopped off the desk to face Kiba. Then I grinned and a same kind of grin matched his face too. Then we hug each other. I could feel a certan bastard's eyes on my back but I didn't care. _This is what you get for being asshole, teme. _I thought and heard him huff behind me. Then I felt an air current and looked at the door. It was closed and Sasuke were gone. I parted from Kiba and we both sat down.

"So, how's life been?" I asked with a smile. He wore one too.

"Life's been good, Naru-chan. Hinata and I are engaged and life just smiles at me." I glared at the Naru-chan part and heard Sasuke chuckle in my head. That bastard. But I just let it slip this once.

"Engaged? Wow, congrats then, man. You're getting married!" I smiled at him.

"Thanks, dude. And for the wedding... I want you to be my best-"

"Kiba! Of course I'm your best-man! We like swore it when we were at kindergarten." I interrupted him and we hug one more time. Kiba was like my brother. We grew up together and we were like a t-shirt and a butt at school. We always used to prank teachers and got into detention for it, but we didn't care because we were in it together. And we never learned anything, that was one too.

"So. You and Uchiha?" I heard Kiba ask and felt my eyes widen.

"What? Oh, no, no, no ,no, no. There isn't any 'me and Uchiha'. It's a mission. And Jiraya particularly glued me to Sasuke. With a superglue. I have to live with him for now." At that Kiba's eyes widened.

"Oh man. I'm sorry dude. He probably molests you in his sleep."

"Hmm, I know, and he would, if I wouldn't have put him sleep on the couch."

"Wait... so you live with him..." I nodded. "... in _his _apartment..." I nodded again. "... and you made him sleep on his couch?" I nodded and hummed. Kiba stared at me before he barked out laughing. He actually laughs so hard that he fells from a chair. At that noice Sasuke finally comes back in and arched his eyebrow at Kiba who was rolling and laughing at the floor.

"Don't ask..." I smiled at him and took a sip from my coffee that I had poured at the time Kiba have been laughing. Sasuke nodded and smirked. He walked towards me, stepping over the laughing Kiba. _Oh boy. That smirk don't know any good._ I thought, knowing Sasuke could hear them perfectley. And he did. He walked over at me and stopped just before out chests touched. I looked up at him and he looked down on me. At these times, I really hated my height. We just stared at each other, either not wanting to back down. I took another sip from my coffee but before I lowered my cup, Sasuke took it. I raised my eyebrow as Sasuke raised the cup to his lips. He took a sip too and lowered the cup behind me at the counter that I was leaning on. Then the staring continued, Sasuke leaning on the hand that was on the counter. Then the tension was broken by Kiba.

"Jesus, guys. You should just screw. The sexual tension here could choke a titan." **(A/N: Attack on Titan, anyone? =])** At that we both looked at Kiba. He had stopped laughing but he was still seated at the floor, cross-legged. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Then Sasuke opened his mouth.

"For once dog-breath (Kiba: Hey!) you have a good idea." Then Kiba stopped and pointed Sasuke.

"Was that a compliment?" Sasuke hummed and nodded and Kiba beamed. I? I was furious. I was blushing for two reasons. One. I found what Kiba said was embarrassing. Two. I was angry for what he said and so decided to start killing him slowly.

"Kiba, you are dead meat..." At that Kiba shrieked and got up from the floor only to run to the door and out of it, screaming about a murder. I pushed Sasuke aside and runned after him, but not before hearing Sasuke say in my head. _You really haven't chainced, dobe._ My answer? _Shut up, asshole. Get your own head that you can rape with thoughts. _His answer? _But I already have, dobe, two heads actually. Mine and your blonde one. _At that I growled and tackled Kiba to the ground. And that's where we started our normal day-wrestling. Some people just sighted and got back to work. Some just watched. But then there was my friends that started betting for money. Even when I'm ( a lot) shorter than Kiba, I still have power. I was just starting to pin him down when a loud voice was heard.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Get your blonde-ass in my office. Now!" That was Tsunade, Jiraya's wife. Don't get me wrong. She looks innocent but she's far from it. She has a strenght that could be compared to a bull. Thank god, I'm not wearing red today. I got up from floor and walked into her office. I closed the door and sat a familiar chair infront of Tsunade's desk. Then, before I could say a thing she attacked me from behind... in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, brat. Nice to have your annoying voice back in here." She said with a kind voice. But she forgot... I still can't breathe.

"H-Hey, o-old hag. C-Can't... b-breathe." She pulled away and I took a huge breath. Then she gentley hit my arm.

"What have I told you? Don't call me that." She said with a small smile. I smiled back.

"And I have told you not to call me brat either." Then we both chuckled and she moved into her chair, behind the desk. She leaned on her elbows to the table and leaned on them.

"I'm sorry, brat. For having you work when..." She trailed off with a sad look on her face. I grimaced.

"Yeah, well... there wasn't nothing that I could do. This is a mission. And I'm gonna pull through this mission." I downcasted my eyes and sighted.

"Yeah, speaking about the misson. Jiraya didn't probably tell you what information Kankuro could give us." At that I looked back at her with a confused look. She sighted.

"Yeah. Thought so. Well, Kankuro wasn't a fool. He could receive the information we wanted. But he also got more." At that I raised my eyebrow.

"He got the list that Haruno stole before her death." And now my eyes widened.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Shut up, I'm not done yet!" She snapped and I closed my mouth. She took a breath and continued.

"Yes, he got the list... but I'm sure the V-Mafia had done copies of the list and copied the copies too. But it appears that he's death wasn't an accident. It was planned."

"What are you saying?" I interrupted her again. She glared at me but didn't say anything about it.

"That means that V-Mafia has been killing in order of the list. And apperently these past two years, they have continued to kill in order of the list. And that's why you were transfered in here. You're next on the list, Naruto." At that my eyes widened. Now I understand why Sasuke was hired being my bodyguard. Now they want me dead too.

"And the mission is that you have to find the mole."

"The mole?"

"Yes, somebody has leaked the hunters' schedule to the V-Mafia. We need to find him or her before you're been discovered too. We're buying some time from tranferring you but sooner or later the mole discovers you. So, brat, put your brain to work and tell me who we should be looking for. It's time to see are you a little rusty." She smirked at the end of her sentance. I smirked too and cupped my chin with my thumb and index-finger.

"Well, since the mole works for the V-Mafia, it has to be either vampire or a human that has been hypnotized. Also, it's required to work either in information department or the underground department to get your hands on the informations. The mole has probably came here after Sakura died, because they needed another mole... so it has been here for... two and half years, probably now. So we should check every person and vampire that has been transferred at that time. It's a start." I said and looked back at Tsunade who wore a gentle smile.

"What?" I asked. She just smiled wider.

"Nothing. Just... I'm so proud of you, Naruto." She said gentley. I smiled at her too.

"Thanks, so if this was here, I better get to work. And god knows that Sasuke is going to be in my way." I muttered but she heard it and chuckled.

"Yeah, that probably happens. Naruto, be careful. You're too precious for me _and _Jiraya." I smiled and nodded before I got out of the room and closed the door. I didn't need to turn around to know that Sasuke was leaning against the wall, waiting for me. And that didn't suprise me either that he followed after me.

"So, what did Tsunade want?"

"Come on. Don't give me that bullshit. You heard every word that we said."

"Hn." I rolled my eyes and held up the file. He took it over my shoulder.

"We got a mission. Find the mole and bring it alive."

"Fucking finally." I heard him mutter behind me and I smirked. That mole was going to pay for killing my friends. Mark my words.

We got into my office and closed the door. I sat down on my chair and pushed the power-button of my computer. It didn't start. I did it again and the same happened again. I checked all the wires. There isn't anything wrong with them. Then the only thimg left is-

"Shit! It's broken again!" I looked up at Sasuke. He held one finger up, disappeared and came back with a box. I arched an eyebrow when he lowered the box on the table and opened the lid.

"Looks like we're going to have to do it in the hard way." Sasuke smirked. I rolled my eyes. And so we started to read the files of employeers that have been hired two and half years ago. We read them for hours and the next time I looked the clock it read 11.03 PM. I lowered the file on my lap and took my reading glasses off and rubbed my eyes. **(A/N: Glasses!Now that could be really hot.) **I sighted and yawned. Sasuke noticed it and took the file from me.

"You're way too tired, sunshine. It's time to go sleep." I nodded and before I could say anything Sasuke took me in his arms and I let him. I was way too tired for arguments. I closed my eyes and we appeared on Sasuke's apartment. It was modern and expencive. Sasuke took off my shoes and lowered me on the bed. Then he tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Night, Naruto. Sleep well." He whispered in my hair and I was already pulled in a sleep...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Phew! It's done! =)**

**I hope this could give you some inspiration to review. I've only got like two reviews in two chapters and I'm a little sad. I like to hear what people think about what goes in my head. Otherwise, my thoughts might go too crazy. So be brave my fellowship of readers 'cause I don't get mad at people... easily at least. Yeah, I know. I should probably sleep more or get myself a medication. Or both.**

**So, until next time!**

**Sayonara! =)**

**I am out.**


End file.
